


‘Jared and Jensen, when did you first meet your future ex-wives?’

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: J2 Tinhat, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hiding in Plain Sight, J2 non-AU, J2 tinhat freeform, M/M, Roleplaying Character, Sam/Dean Roleplay, True Love, j2 tinhat - Freeform, speak the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: “It’s a bond. It’s a connection. It’s a friendship and it’s a ride. It’s a journey that if you are willing to stick it out with another could be an amazing thing.” Jensen speaking at VegasCon 2016





	‘Jared and Jensen, when did you first meet your future ex-wives?’

**Author's Note:**

> Set in VegasCon 2016. 
> 
> They were asked by a fan-“How did you know that your partners were ‘the one’?”
> 
> Jared replied with a joking ‘Jared and Jensen, when did you first meet your future ex-wives?’ before he went on to give the actual reply which is difficult to watch because it is obvious how deeply uncomfortable he is. Jensen replies after him, looking at him directly the whole time, not even once glancing at the fan who asked the question.
> 
> Hold on to your shiny tinhats and check out this Tumblr post and the video link in it which inspired this ficlet
> 
> https://glass-closet.tumblr.com/post/152999897528/so-late-to-this-train-but

When they got back to the hotel Jared followed Jensen into his room, ignoring his own.

His shoulders were sagging, nervous misery in his entire body language. Jensen closed the door behind both of them and marched over to the window, radiating fury from every fibre.

Jared sat on the edge of the bed and waited, knowing that Jensen also needed time to unwind from finishing such panels as much as he needed time to get into them.

After a minute of deep and heavy breathing Jensen unclenched his fists and turned to Jared. His eyes softened at once.

“I am sorry Jay.”

Jared looked up startled. “Why? I am the one who is sorry! I just couldn’t ….I just can’t handle these kind of questions out of the blue Jen. I am sorry.” he looked downcast again.“After all these years and I still can’t do it. I just let you down. Every. Time. I let everyone down.” He mumbled.

Even before he finished talking Jensen was in front of him, kneeling down and tilting his chin up so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Jay. I am sorry that we have to keep doing this. The hiding, the lies, the pretense. It’s not your fault and you didn’t do anything wrong. Do you know how many times we have soft outed ourselves in the last couple of years?!” Jensen shook his head and even managed a half smile. “People believe what they want to. The eyes cannot see what the mind does not know.” He leaned in and kissed Jared on the lips, softly. “It wasn’t as bad as you think.”

“I hate it.” Jared said, still miserable. “That I have to say all those things and pretend it isn’t you. I want to be able to say them openly about you one day. To tell everyone how you are ‘the one’ for me. Always have been. Always will be.”

“I know.” Jensen replied, standing up and pulling Jared up, then holding him with his arms around his waist. “I know” and he kissed him again. He was grinning as he air quoted him back. “You said _“A lot of people have a tough time figuring out. You have no way to possibly explain it to yourself or to her.”_ You didn’t want to see anyone else after our first date, and how I make you a better person.”

Jared finally smiled a little. “And you said _“some people know this is the one and some people are a little scared to take that leap of faith and you found yourself somewhere in between._ ”

Jensen smiled back and kissed him again. Still soft, just gentle pressure, affectionate and comforting.

Jared is relaxing under these touches. “Then you said _“It’s a bond. It’s a connection. It’s a friendship and it’s a ride. It’s a journey that if you are willing to stick it out with another could be an amazing thing._ ” Dude, you were looking into my eyes the whole time.” he shook his head. “Honestly, there are none so blind as those who cannot see.”

They both looked deep into each other’s eyes and spoke together, softly, quoting what Jensen had said.  _“I am glad that I picked the partner that I have.”_

They just kept kissing each other for a few long minutes after that, soft kisses, re-affirming, and confirming their love for each other.

Then Jensen pulled back and snorted. “Good one with the crack about the future ex-wives.”

Jared rubbed his face wearily. “Fuck dude, I was so rattled, I just…..”

“Hey, hey it’s ok! As I said, people hear what they want to. I bet everyone thought it was super cute and so funny. It was a good deflection. And for those who suspect what is going on…” Jensen shrugged. “I am sure they are sending positive energies our way right now.”

Jared leaned in so that their foreheads were touching. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“I am the lucky one here man, how do I get you to see it?” Jensen said, shaking his head a little. The timbre of his voice dropped an octave. “Come here Sammy. Lemme take care of you. Give me your jacket.”

Jared's face split into a wide grin. He knows exactly what to expect when Jensen uses his Dean voice outside the set. He hands his jacket over and watches Jensen place it over the back of the chair.  

“Umm….Sammy?” ‘Dean’ says with a small frown. “Your shirt? And the jeans?”

Jared laughs finally, free and happy. The panel is done with. He is here, now, with the love of his life. The one.

“Anything to get to my booty Dean. After all these years. Sweet talk and holding hands and it always ends up like this.”

“You complaining Sammy?” Jensen asks in mock seriousness, one eyebrow quirked.

“Nah.” Jared replies, shaking his head and letting his hair fly around the way he know Jensen loves to see it. He starts to unbutton his shirt and says, “After all, you love me even when I can’t love myself. Don’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ref: https://glass-closet.tumblr.com/post/152999897528/so-late-to-this-train-but
> 
> During Vegas Con 2016, the boys are asked how they knew their partners were the one. Watch how uncomfortable they get!
> 
> Jared: “Jared and Jensen, when did you first meet your future ex-wives?” He’s jesting, obviously, but I would never joke about something like that. The thought of my boyfriend being my future ex is just too horrid.
> 
> Jared thinks long and hard for what to say, eventually finding the words. He speaks of a she while Jensen sits next to him with a stony expression on his face. He talks of how he didn’t want to see anyone else after their first date, about how he feels loved even when he can’t love himself and how (s)he makes him a better person. He can’t look at Jensen while he speaks, but once he’s done, he pats Jensen’s knee as if to say “You know you’re the one for me, don’t be fooled by the pronoun.”
> 
> Meanwhile, Jensen has had time to think. Watch how different his response is! He holds eye contact with Jared, carefully keeping any gender pronouns out of his reply. He speaks of how his partner was somewhere in between destiny and a leap of faith (makes sense, as Jensen is said to be a little reserved), but he does not regret choosing to take a chance with the partner of his choice.
> 
> Phew. I’m getting some serious chills down my spine from watching this. I get the feeling they’re not really talking about their wives here. Jared is just too careful not to look at Jensen, as if he fears losing composure. Jensen, on the other hand, is solid as a rock, as if standing in support of his man. It feels like he’s convincing Jared, “You’re my one, too. We’ve been through so much, but I don’t regret choosing you.”
> 
> This footage is by SPNConGirl from YouTube, shortened for convenience’s sake. Check out the full panel video and her channel! She’s a great contributor to the fandom, throw her a like or a comment as thanks. :)
> 
>  


End file.
